The present invention concerns an aseismatic support specially suitable for constructions subject to displacements of high degree towards a direction, in particular due to thermal dilatations.
For example, even if in a non-limiting way, the invention is applicable to the support of continuous structures on more bearings, such as bridges, viaducts and the like, wherein dilatations or expansions sum up as they move away from the abutment and the displacements in correspondence with the supports consequently become incompatible with the limits of the usual aseismatic supports.